One-transistor storage cells in the MOS technique are known (see e.g. Electronics, Sept. 13, 1973, pages 116 to 121). These one-transistor storage cells consist of a selector transistor and a storage capacitor which is connected to the selector transistor. The selector transistor is connected by its control electrode to the word line of the semiconductor store. The controlled path of the selector transistor lies between the bit line and the storage capacitor. The other terminal of the storage capacitor is connected to a fixed voltage e.g. the voltage VDD. The item of information to be stored in the storage cell is determined by the charge of the storage capacitor. The write-in and read-out of an item of information into and out of the storage cell is effected via the selector transistor when the latter is operated from the word line.
The previous design of one-transistor storage cells in the MOS technique has been such that the storage capacitor is arranged next to the selector transistor on a semiconductor substrate. However, this has the disadvantage that a relatively large amount of space is required for the construction of a storage cell.
It is also known to use the so-called V-MOS technique to produce MOS transistors in a semiconductor substrate (see e.g. Solid State Electronics 1976, Vol. 19, p. 159 to 166, Electronics Letters, Sept. 20, 1973, Vol. 9, No. 19, pages 457 to 458). In this V-MOS technique an epitaxial layer in which the transistor is arranged is applied to a Si semiconductor substrate. Here the control electrode is formed in that into the epitaxial layer there is etched a V-shaped groove which is insulated by an insulating layer composed of silicon dioxide to which the terminal for the control electrode of the transistor is then applied. The controlled electrodes of the transistor can be arranged next to the control electrode in the epitaxial layer. The channel of th MOS transistor is formed in the flanks of the V-shaped groove. The quoted publications should be referred to regarding the properties and advantages of the V-MOS technique and the production process.